the_syndicatefandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1 Episode 4
The episode starts by showing us Bob's party from the perspective of Leanne and Stuart. They go to Stuart's suite for a celebratory drink. As they lie in front of the fire, Stuart's asks Leanne not to move away. He talks about his constant rows with Amy, and how he hates how being rich and living in a mansion has changed Amy. He then admits he's falling in love with Leanne. While it is clear she feels the same way, she tries to resist. They kiss, and are about to have sex, when Leanne stops and thinks about what she is doing. There is huge sexual tension between Stuart and Leanne, as they are the obvious young-and-attractive members of the syndicate, they both know what it's like to be young parents and they are good friends. Amy and Jamie correctly suspect Stuart and Leanne of having feelings for each other. Without them knowing, Jamie takes a picture of them leaving Stuart's suite on his iPhone. He even remarks "What are you two doing? As if I had to ask." implying that Jamie was well aware of the sexual tension well before Bob's party. Leanne's past catches up to her as her daughter goes missing from Bob's party. As she tries to frantically search for her, she reveals the truth to Stuart. Once he knows, he attempts to help Leanne run away from her ex, but when he realises she's got a husband she's never told him about Stuart starts to wonder if he really knows everything. When the police arrive at Stuart's mansion to arrest Leanne the truth finally comes out. Leanne and her husband were unable to have children. They fostered a newborn baby girl, and had her for two years. They were a few weeks away from adopting her when the birth mother, a drug user, wanted her back. In a blind panic, Leanne took the baby to Swansea railway station and got on the first train that was leaving. She started again in Leeds, and got a job at Right Buy U. When she applied to Bob for the job, she made up her national insurance number, although Bob, notoriously slack on his paperwork, never realised this. Her husband was left behind in Wales. He is now looking for her because he wants a divorce, because his new girlfriend is pregnant. He doesn't want any money, her back, nor to take Stacey, which are the three things Leanne thought he wanted. When Jamie shows Amy a picture of Stuart and Leanne together she gets the wrong end of the stick, and commits actions which have bad consequences for everyone involved. Meanwhile, it's the last day at the shop for the members of the syndicate, except Leanne and Jamie who have already quit. However, Stuart doesn't last until the end of the day when he is fired for leaving during working hours. The police correctly arrest Leanne for child abduction and take her to the police station. Peter, Bob's solicitor son, is called by Stuart to provide legal representation for Leanne, and her manages to get her bail. She is currently under investigation jointly by West Yorkshire Police and South Wales Police. Although DCI Newell, and DCI Owen of South Wales Police, are sympathetic to Leanne, they know that she has done wrong. She is charged with child abduction and released on bail, awaiting a court hearing. Credits Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes